The present invention relates to a system and method for dispensing material. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for programmably setting the number of days between refilling a dispensing device.
In the past, various solid materials were utilized which sublimated, thereby dispersing, a substitute odor for the odor found in public facilities. In order to enhance the dispersion of such sublimating materials, many suppliers developed powered fan devices which assisted in the dispersal of the sublimated material. Such devices are well known in the art. For example, the common assignee of the present invention owns U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,791 entitled Odor Control Device, issued May 16, 1989, which discloses a solid dispensing device. Also, odor control devices where a pressurized aerosol container is utilized are well known in the art. Aerosol-type dispensing devices typically include a battery-powered motor that actuates the nozzle on the aerosol container on a periodic basis. These conventional dispensing devices have significant disadvantages. For example, these devices do not inform the user of the amount of time or the number of days remaining until the container is replaced or refilled.
The disadvantages of conventional dispensing apparatuses are substantially overcome with the present invention by providing a novel programmable apparatus for dispensing material, such as odorizing, cleaning, or disinfecting material, which allows a user to program the dispensing device to set the number of days between refills.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for dispensing material from a container. The method comprises the steps of receiving a dispensing time, receiving a working interval, receiving a plurality of working days, and dispensing the material from the container during the dispensing time, during the working interval and on one of the plurality of working days.
In an additional embodiment, a method for dispensing material from a container comprises the steps of receiving a dispensing time, determining a dispensing interval based on the dispensing time, and dispensing the material from the container at a frequency inversely proportional to the dispensing interval. In another embodiment, a method for dispensing material from a container comprises the steps of receiving a dispensing time, receiving a number of working hours/day, determining a number of working days, determining a dispensing interval based on the dispensing time, the number of working hours/day and the number of working days, and dispensing the material from the container at a frequency inversely proportional to the dispensing interval.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will be or will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.